jangan kedip
by Oribe
Summary: Mata Todoroki kemasukan semut. Midoriya yang kasihan tak bisa membiarkan temannya menderita. {todoroki • midoriya}


Standard disclaimer applied. My hero academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

Jam weker yang terletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Midoriya Izuku mendadak terbangun, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, kemudian beranjak dari kasur. Midoriya merasa haus. Sambil menguap lebar, dia menuju lift, turun ke lantai satu tempat dapur bersama. Dapur asrama cukup luas, dilengkapi dua lemari pendingin berukuran besar, perlengkapan pecah belah yang ditata rapi, kompor gas, dan lain-lain. Dapur itu didesain terbuka, terhubung dengan ruangan lapang yang berfungsi sebagai tempat berkumpul penghuni asrama kelas 1-A di kala senggang. Saat melintasi ruangan bernuansa remang-remang tersebut, Midoriya hampir menjerit saat melihat sosok samar-samar duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah mendongak ke atas, berkedip-kedip, dan melotot seperti orang kesurupan.

Midoriya hampir mengambil langkah seribu jika saja matanya tidak fokus.

Sosok itu adalah Todoroki Shouto, teman satu kelasnya yang memiliki dua bakat sekaligus—es dan api.

"T-Todoroki-kun, a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Tingkahmu sangat aneh, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Midoriya mendekat membuat jarak di antara mereka menipis.

Todoroki menurunkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi mendongak, menatap Midoriya yang takut-takut melirik ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau Midoriya. Tidak tidur?" Suara Todoroki serak dan kedengarannya letih, tidak seperti biasanya.

Midoriya mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Todoroki. "Aku terbangun karena haus, lalu turun ke mari. Aku kaget sekali. Kupikir Todoroki-kun sejenis h-hantu. Matamu melotot-eh, apa itu? Mata kirimu merah sekali, Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya berbisik sangat keras, setengah panik dan ketakutan. Jangan-jangan manusia di sampingnya ini bukan Todoroki-kun asli, matanya merah seperti iblis dalam anime Pelayan Hitam kesukaan Midoriya. Midoriya mencoba menyentuh pundak Todoroki untuk memastikan, lalu pandangannya turun ke bawah untuk melihat kedua kaki temannya. Midoriya tak bisa menyimpulkan makhluk di sebelahnya hantu atau bukan karena Todoroki tidak berdiri. Jika hantu, maka kedua kakinya tidak akan memijak bumi.

"Midoriya...," panggil Todoroki lirih. "Mataku kemasukan semut."

"A-apa?" Midoriya kaget sekaligus lega, dibarengi rasa kasihan. Jadi, itu penyebabnya. Ada semut yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam mata Todoroki. Itu sebabnya Todoroki mendongak ke atas dan melotot, lalu beberapa kali mengucek matanya.

"Apa semutnya sudah keluar? Astaga, pasti perih sekali. Coba kulihat sebentar." Midoriya memberikan instruksi pada anak bungsu Endeavor untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Maaf ya, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya menarik kelopak bawah mata Todoroki dengan hati-hati. "Tidak ada kok. Mungkin hanya kemasukan debu saja. Sebaiknya Todoroki-kun membasuh wajah siapa tahu debunya hilang."

Todoroki menggeleng. "Bukan debu. Aku sudah bilang semut. Aku bisa merasakan hewan kecil itu bergerak-gerak di bawah mataku, berpindah ke bagian yang lain. Semut sialan! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bekukan saja." Todoroki bersiap mengaktifkan quirk-nya namun Midoriya buru-buru menahan tangannya.

"Jangaaan! Nanti wajahmu membeku! A-apa perlu aku panggilkan Iida-kun? R-Recovery Girl! Kurasa aku bisa menemani Todoroki-kun ke ruang perawatan."

"Siapa yang bangun pada jam segini, Midoriya? Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengeluarkan semut nakal ini dari mataku? Maaf, tapi apa kau punya cutton-bud? Gunakan itu."

Midoriya mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar." Melesat menuju kamar untuk mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan, tidak sampai lima menit pemuda berambut hijau sudah sampai ke tempat semula dengan napas naik turun. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai sekarang saja. Aku juga mulai mengantuk."

Todoroki mengangguk. Midoriya menyalakan senter, mengarahkan sinarnya pada mata kiri Todoroki. Kelopak mata bagian atas dan bawah ditarik bergantian. Mata Midoriya sampai juling mencari-cari hewan kecil yang mengganggu ketenangan malam mereka.

"Todoroki-kun, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Mungkin sudah mati?"

Wajah Todoroki dan Midoriya dekat sekali membuat jantung Todoroki berdetak melampaui batas normal. Todoroki juga bisa menghirup aroma pasta gigi yang digunakan Midoriya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Aromanya seperti campuran mint dan garam.

"Terus cari sampai ketemu. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak membayangkan hewan itu berkeliaran di sekitar mataku."

Midoriya tak bisa menolak permintaan temannya. Karena itu, dia berusaha mencari dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"J-jangan berkedip dulu, Todoroki-kun. Gerakannya bisa membuat semut berpindah tempat."

"Mataku terasa kering dan perih."

"Aku sedang berusaha... eh, apa ini? Todoroki-kun, semutnya ketemu! Ternyata ada di bagian pojokan yang tersembunyi. Tahan sebentar aku akan mengambilnya... YATTA!" Midoriya kelepasan berseru membuat Todoroki menarik napas lega. Sekarang dia bisa tidur nyenyak. Midoriya meringis, membereskan perlengkapan dengan cekatan.

"Midoriya, arigatou. Jika kau tidak turun ke sini mungkin aku tak bisa tidur malam ini." Todoroki mengusap wajahnya yang letih. Helaian rambutnya menjuntai jatuh di bawah mata.

"Sama-sama, Todoroki-kun. Itulah gunanya teman. M-mau ke lift bareng?"

Todoroki mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Midoriya.

Siangnya, saat jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris kosong karena Present Mic tak bisa mengajar, Todoroki duduk di bangku Bakugou yang terletak di depan Midoriya. Todoroki duduk menghadap Midoriya, memandanginya dengan sorot misterius dan penuh selidik. Mungkin perasaan Midoriya saja, tapi tatapan Todoroki membuatnya agak risih.

"T-Todoroki-kun, matamu kemasukan semut lagi ya?"

Todoroki menggeleng. Kondisi matanya sudah kembali normal meski masih ada sedikit bekas merah samar.

"T-tapi kau tidak berkedip?" Midoriya gelisah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkedip jika tepat di depan mataku ada ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah."

"..."

"..."

Seisi kelas yang tadi ribut mendadak hening, lalu teriakan dan sorak riuh seketika membuat suasana kelas menjadi gaduh.

"TODOROKI NEMBAK MIDORIYA, ASEEEEEK!"

"TODOROKI SUDAH PUBER, AKHIRNYA. KUPIKIR DIA TIDAK BISA JATUH CINTA."

"TODOROKI SHOUTO-KUN HOMO, GAES."

Midoriya pucat pasi, panik, dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Wajahnya panas, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh sementara Todoroki tampak kalem di posisinya.

"Aku bicara fakta, jadi kalian tidak perlu heboh."

Todoroki menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan dingin. Ya, ya, Todoroki Shouto-kun. Kau memang anak baik yang terbiasa bicara terus terang meski terkadang kejujuranmu itu menimbulkan kehebohan di sekelilingmu.

"Ditunggu asupan TodoDeku-nya ya kalian berdua."

Uraraka Ochako mendadak muncul, lengkap dengan fitur perekam video, diikuti anak-anak perempuan lainnya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Midoriya ingin menjerit.

**Fin**


End file.
